


What Do You (Really, Really) Want?

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent?, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, easter eggs to other films, light(ish) bdsm elements, lilith having Entirely Too Much Fun, lilith likes to dirty talk, mary wardwell has such nice looking chairs, minor(?) bloodplay, should probably tag dom/sub at this point, tHAT green robe, zelda being a slut for power, zelda is a total bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Collection of connected song-inspired fics, with 0 grams of your recommended daily amount of plot, have fun.





	1. No Me Importa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the exorcism, but before Lilith tells the Spellmans who she really is.

_“Baby I'm sick inside_  
_I'm definitely out of my mind_  
_I know there's something not quite right_  
_Disconnect, system override_  
_You're so brave from your side of the glass_  
_And you, you can't compute, you can't do the math_  
_And you're, you're playing god with your remote control_  
_But I already know that there's a flaw in my code and the_  
_The truth is you silently study me_  
_And there are consequences that you cannot see_  
_And you ask yourself how did I unplug_  
_But the simple truth is that I just don't give a fuck_  
_I don't care”_

_No Me Importa – In This Moment_

* * *

 

For the life of her, Zelda Spellman couldn’t rationalize what led her to this moment. Standing on Mary Wardwell’s front porch, hand poised to knock. She wanted answers, she told herself. She wanted to know what this woman’s deal was, and she wasn’t leaving until she found out. Nodding to herself in reassurance, she knocked.

Several moments later, the door creaked open to reveal Mary in an emerald robe. Zelda fought to keep her eyes from bugging out at the plunging neckline. Given the sultry smirk she received, she guessed she’d failed. Mary leaned seductively against the doorframe.

“Ms Spellman,” she purred, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Taking a much needed moment to collect herself, Zelda smoothed imaginary creases from her coat.

“We need to talk.” She said firmly. Mary pouted.

“Do we?”

“Yes.” Zelda said. “It’s important.”

“Well, if it’s important, then by all means,” Mary stepped aside dramatically, gesturing her inside, “do come in.”

Zelda rolled her eyes at the theatrics, making her way inside. There was a roaring fire going in the otherwise dimly lit living area. Zelda shed her coat, draping it over the arm of a tall-backed chair.

“Please,” Mary said sweetly, “make yourself at home. Can I get you a drink? Tea, perhaps? Or something a little stronger?”

“No, thank you.” Zelda sat, Mary sitting in the chair opposite her.

“Well,” Mary said, clapping her hands together and lounging back in her seat, “what can I do for you Ms Spellman?”

“You can start by giving me some answers.” Zelda said, resolutely trying to ignore the way Mary’s robe rode up as she crossed her legs, revealing a large expanse of toned thigh. Mary put on an innocent expression that looked entirely out of place on her.

“Answers?” She asked sweetly. “To what, dear?”

“Well for starters, who the heaven are you? Really?” Zelda asked. “Because there’s no way you’re some excommunicate, I’ve felt your power, it’s greater than even the High Priest.”

“Little old me?” Mary held a hand to her chest in mock surprise, mouth agape. “I fear for the future of your coven if _I’m_ more powerful than your High Priest.”

“Cut the act, _Ms Wardwell_.” Zelda huffed. “You may fool the others, but not me.”

“And did you ever think that that may have been intentional?” Mary asked, her demeanor shifting. The innocent expression changing to an air of superiority. Zelda fumed, she was done being toyed with.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but if you think for one moment you can just waltz into my family’s life and start stirring things up without question, think again.” Zelda said coldly. Mary narrowed her eyes at her.

“Zelda, Zelda, Zelda,” Mary tutted, shaking her head, “you think you’re so clever. And you are, don’t get me wrong. But you don’t understand how this works.”

Mary chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that made every hair on the back of Zelda’s neck raise in warning. She stood, slinking her way towards Zelda, the light of the fire casting long, dark shadows around her lithe frame.

“Always in control. Always silently observing from a safe distance. But you’re always so busy watching others, you fail to see when you’re the one being studied.” Mary stopped in front of her, placing her hands on the arms of the chair on either side of Zelda, leaning down so that their lips were mere inches apart. Zelda held her breath, frozen in place. “And what a fascinating subject you are, my dear.”

Mary closed the distance between them, lips pressing softly to Zelda’s. Their eyes remained locked on each other as seconds stretched on into eternity. Finally, as if someone had thrown cold water on her, Zelda jerked back, pressing herself firmly to the back of the chair. Coming to her senses, rage tore through her. She slapped Mary’s face, hard. The resounding smack echoing through the small room.

“You’re out of your mind.” Zelda fumed, her breathing rough.

Mary turned her face back to Zelda, her index finger wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth where her lip had split from Zelda’s slap. Her lips turned up to a devilish smirk as she licked the blood from her fingertip. Zelda’s thighs clenched together in response, somewhere between enraged and completely consumed by lust at the woman’s behavior.

 _“Definitely.”_ Mary purred, flashing a smile with too many teeth to be considered anything but predatory.

“I don’t trust you.” Zelda said, her voice not nearly as firm as she’d intended.

“I don’t care.” Mary answered quickly.

And with that, the floodgates burst. Mary kissed her again, hungry. Zelda let her eyes slip closed, a small moan escaping her lips. She could feel Mary’s smirk as she slipped her tongue into Zelda’s mouth, the taste of blood spurring her on. Her hands came to tangle in wild brown tresses, pulling Mary closer. Seconds later, she felt knees press into the cushion on either side of her hips as Mary’s weight settled in her lap. Zelda shifted her hands to rest on Mary’s backside, letting her nails dig in and drawing a gasp from the other woman. The gasp was followed immediately by a throaty groan as Mary bit down on Zelda’s lower lip. Not hard enough to draw blood, but very nearly. Releasing Zelda’s lip, Mary kissed and nipped along Zelda’s jaw down to her neck, hands wrapping around her back and leaving long scratches through Zelda’s dress, making her moan. Mary began tugging the zip at the back of Zelda’s neck, but Zelda quickly delivered a firm smack to her backside, making her yelp in surprise.

“Oh, no, dear. This is happening _my way.”_ Zelda whispered huskily in her ear, hand slipping between Mary’s spread thighs where her robe had all but come undone. Fingers tracing smooth skin towards the apex of Mary’s thighs, making her shiver in anticipation. Her fingers soon found themselves nestled in soaked folds, briefly circling up and around a swollen clit before swiftly sinking two fingers into her heat. Mary groaned, burying her face in Zelda’s neck and biting hard enough to bruise. Zelda quickly established a punishing rhythm, curling her fingers as Mary writhed in her lap. Mary gripped the back of the chair for balance, riding Zelda’s fingers and throwing her head back and moaning with abandon. Zelda parted her robe with her other hand, mouth diving to heaving breasts and capturing a dusky nipple between her lips. Her tongue swirled around the taut bud, teeth biting almost too hard and Mary’s face contorted with a flash of pain that quickly gave way to pleasure, walls grasping at Zelda’s fingers. Zelda turned her attention to leaving as many bite marks on Mary’s chest as possible, and when she felt her rhythm begin to stutter, Zelda slid a third finger effortlessly into her tight heat. Mary screamed.

_“Fuuuuuck!”_

Her whole body went rigid, walls clamping down and fluttering around Zelda’s still-moving digits. Moisture dripped down Zelda’s hand onto her lap, Mary twitching, mouth in a wide ‘o’ as she rode out her pleasure. After several long moments, she stilled, a hand gently grasping Zelda’s wrist and pulling it away. Chest still heaving, Mary looked down at Zelda, a drunk smirk painting her red lips. She leaned down, lazily kissing Zelda, fingers twirling strands of red hair. Eventually, she pulled back, a satisfied hum escaping her lips.

“So,” she drawled, still twirling Zelda’s hair round her fingers, “get the answers you were looking for?”

Zelda huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Not remotely.”

Mary chuckled, moving to stand on wobbly legs.

“That’s a shame.” She said, reaching into Zelda’s coat pocket for a cigarette. She placed it to her lips, lighting it with a snap of her fingers. She took a deep drag, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “I did.”

Zelda shook her head in exasperation, standing and grabbing her coat.

“Well, bully for you, I’m going home before I make anymore mistakes. Goodnight, Mary.” She started for the door.

“And what makes you think I’m going to just let you leave?” Mary’s words stopped her in her tracks. She turned to find Mary still standing in the same place, smug smirk on her lips as she continued smoking. “I haven’t had my turn.”

 _Seven hells,_ Zelda thought, _what have I done?_


	2. Terrible Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the night Lilith told the Spellmans who she really was. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by “Reaching for the Moon” which stars Miranda Otto as a lesbian poet with A Lot of issues.

_“I know what you're doin' here_  
_Made your intentions clear_  
_Oh you, you terrible thing, you_  
_Terrible thing, you_  
_Terrible thing, you_  
_Beautiful thing”_

_Terrible Thing – AG_

* * *

 

Zelda was a wreck. She didn’t know what to think.

 _Lilith_. Zelda thought as she mindlessly walked through the woods near her home. She had always found comfort in the woods, but tonight they did little to ease her troubled mind. _Satan below, she was_ Lilith _all this time._

She hadn’t even thought to bring a coat with her on her way out the door, the cool night air cutting through her light shawl. She could smell a storm coming. She barely noticed when it began to rain.

Eventually, she reached a clearing. The wind picked up, blowing the clouds aside to reveal a bright, full moon shining down on her. She stared at it, blinking away the moisture that dripped into her eyes and plastered her hair to her face. It looked almost close enough to touch. Like she could simply reach out her hand and pluck the bright orb from the sky. A shiver ran through her, and it was then that she realized just how cold she was, clothes soaked through, leaving a chill down to her bones.

Her feet carried her back towards the house. The lights were all on, and she could see movement in the lounge.

 _Poor Hilda,_ she thought, _probably still up worrying about where I’ve run off to._

She shook the thought from her mind as she walked up the steps. Just as she reached a trembling hand towards the door, it flew open, revealing a concerned looking Mary Wardwell.

 _Lilith_. Zelda corrected herself.

She stood, shaking, on the stoop. Long seconds passed in silence, the only sounds the rain pouring down around them and the steady dripping from Zelda’s clothes. Her eyes met Lilith’s and she could’ve sworn she saw something break in those baby blues.

Wordlessly, Lilith ushered her inside, closing the door behind her.

“Satan, you’re drenched.” Lilith said softly, gently taking her elbow and guiding her to the lounge, where a fire burned. Zelda followed without protest, too exhausted to want to pick a fight.

“What were you thinking, going out in this?” Lilith shook her head, peeling the shawl from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor with a wet plop. “You could’ve frozen.”

“It wasn’t raining when I left.” Zelda replied weakly, earning her an eye roll. “I needed to think.”

“Yes, I imagine you did.” Lilith stood a respectable distance from her. “Did it help?”

“I don’t know.” Zelda answered honestly. She stood, rubbing her hands over her bare arms, shivering in front of the fire. She let her gaze drift to the flames, as if seeking her answers from within.

After a few moments, Lilith spoke softly.

“Would you like me to help?”

Zelda looked up at her.

“How?”

“Come here.” Lilith beckoned.

Zelda stood her ground, her mind a dull haze of racing thoughts.

“Come. Here.” Lilith said again, more firm, though her volume never increased.

Zelda’s feet began moving, taking her slowly towards the other woman. When she was right in front of her, Lilith reached down, taking her hand. Holding her gaze, Lilith brought Zelda’s frozen hand to her lips, gently kissing each digit. Light, gentle kisses, occasionally sliding her tongue out and around before bringing each one between her lips, gently sucking as she removed them. Zelda breathed breathy sighs, eyes drooping at the actions. Lilith turned her hand to place hot, open mouthed kisses to the inside of her wrist and down her arm, making Zelda moan and finding herself growing wet from more than just the rain. When Lilith reached the top of her sleeve, she turned her attention to Zelda’s neck. Zelda leaned her head back, graceful neck exposed as Lilith brushed aside her wet hair. Lilith grazed her lips over the shell of her ear, just barely making contact with the rapidly warming flesh. She pulled back then, leaning in close. So close, but not pressing their lips together, simply drawing out that blissful moment of tension.

Finally. Contact.

Lilith captured Zelda’s lips, the gentle push and pull almost mesmerizing in its flow. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief against her lips, losing herself in the moment, if only for a moment. And in that moment, her decision was made.

They drifted, almost imperceptibly, towards the wall. Zelda pulled back, quickly flipping Lilith around and pressing her body fully against Lilith’s back, holding her tight up against the wall. This drew a surprised gasp from Lilith, which was quickly replaced by a deep moan as Zelda’s lips trailed kisses and bites along her neck. Nipping at her jaw, tongue teasing her ear, Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith, grasping at her breast for a moment before flipping her around once more. Lilith let herself lean back against the wall for support as Zelda tore open the buttons on her blouse, sinking down to her knees and bunching Lilith’s skirt up around her hips.

Zelda placed teasing kisses along the insides of Lilith’s thighs, drawing desperate whimpers from the woman above her. She reached up, fingers hooking around Lilith’s lace panties and dragging them down. Lilith shifted, kicking them off. Zelda met her hooded gaze, leaning in and letting the tip of her tongue swipe over Lilith’s swollen clit. Just enough to tease, but nowhere near what she needed. Lilith growled.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Lilith said, her voice low and raspy, “get on with it.”

“With pleasure.” Zelda smirked, triumphant, before burying her face between smooth thighs.

Lilith howled, fingers fisting in Zelda’s hair as she was devoured. Zelda wasted no time, hungrily lapping her clit while swiftly entering her with two fingers, curling them _just right_ and sending the woman into a frenzy. After all the build up, it was no surprise to Zelda when she felt Lilith’s legs soon begin to shake, the grip on her hair growing tighter. The steady stream of curses coming from Lilith grew higher in pitch, her hips struggling to keep up before her walls suddenly clamped down on Zelda’s fingers. Zelda pushed her on until she began to calm, extracting her fingers and placing a light kiss to her clit. She stood, body pressed to Lilith’s, holding her up against the wall. Lilith pulled her down for a searing kiss, loving the taste of herself on Zelda’s lips. Slowly, she pulled back, head resting heavily on the wall with a dull thump and a lazy smile on her lips.

“Zelda Spellman, you never fail to satisfy.” Lilith said, hands coming to rest on Zelda’s shoulders. “Now, what do you say we take this upstairs and get you out of those wet clothes, hmm?”

Zelda placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

“After you, my dear.”


	3. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

_“She's the fire in the sin_  
_And I burn breathing her in_  
_Now it's love suicide_  
 _And I sell my soul for the high_  
 _Truth be told I don't mind_  
 _'Cause her hand's my paradise_  
 _She can crush every hope_  
 _Got her heels stomping down my throat_  
 _She got blood cold as ice_  
 _And a heart made of stone_  
 _But she keeps me alive_  
 _She's the beast in my bones_  
 _She gets everything she wants_  
 _When she gets me alone_  
 _Like it's nothing_  
 _She got two little horns_  
 _And they get me a little bit”_

* * *

Zelda could feel Lilith’s eyes on her backside as she led the way up the stairs to her room. She glanced back at the other woman, Lilith raising her gaze to meet Zelda’s in an unabashed smirk.

“See something you like?” Zelda asked, putting a little more sway to her hips, well aware that the damp fabric of her dress clung to her every curve.

“Hmm,” Lilith hummed appreciatively, “I see many things I like.”

“Well,” Zelda said, opening the door to her room, “I do hope you plan on doing something about that.”

Rather than answer her, Zelda heard the door click shut. Seconds later, she felt herself being pulled back by the arm, back slamming into the door as Lilith devoured her in a fiery kiss. This sudden display of force drew a high pitched moan from Zelda as she melted into the kiss. Lilith made quick work of peeling the rest of her damp clothes off, throwing them aside til Zelda stood bare before her.

“Get on the bed.” Lilith growled, and Zelda felt a fresh rush of moisture between her thighs.

Lilith stood aside, giving her backside a playful swat as she walked past, making Zelda squeak in surprise. Lilith gave her a predatory smile as she followed her, stripping off her own clothes as she went. Zelda laid on the bed, swallowing hard at the look Lilith was giving her.

“Oh, my sweet, beautiful Zelda,” Lilith purred, “I am going to absolutely _ruin_ you.”

Lilith crawled atop her, teeth scraping over her neck, occasionally biting hard enough to bruise and leaving a trail of dark love bites along porcelain skin. Zelda brought her arms up to Lilith’s back, holding her close and scratching red lines into her skin. Their moans and whines filled the room as Lilith worked Zelda up into a frenzy, her hips bucking up to where Lilith lay cradled between her thighs.

“I love you like this,” Lilith sighed into her ear, “wild, wet and wanting. Would you like me to fuck you, Zelda?”

“Please,” Zelda groaned, desperate for more, “please, Lilith.”

Lilith grinned, capturing Zelda’s lips. From somewhere below her, Zelda heard the snap of fingers as Lilith chuckled into the kiss. Moments later, Zelda felt something smooth pressing at her entrance. She moaned, spreading her legs wider.

_“Yes,”_ Zelda sighed.

And suddenly she was filled to the brim, Lilith’s hips flush against her own as Zelda let out a lout groan. She looked up to see Lilith hovering over her, a lustful grin on her face, hair hanging down in a wild mess. The moonlight reflecting off her hair and her eyes gave her an ethereal glow and in that moment, Zelda fully realized she was fucking a goddess. She briefly wondered, if she were to run her hands through that mass of curls, would she have horns of her own?

She glanced down to where Lilith had begun pumping her hips, the toy that joined them sliding in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. Zelda tried raising her hips faster, legs pulling Lilith closer to try to make her increase her rhythm, but Lilith just gave her a wicked grin. Zelda let out a groan of frustration.

“Something the matter, dearest?” Lilith teased. Zelda raised a brow at her tone.

_Two could play at this game._ Zelda thought. She wrapped her legs tight around Lilith, hands gripping her shoulders as she swiftly rolled them over. Lilith’s eyes went wide with surprise as her head hit the pillow, Zelda sitting up in her lap, impaled on the toy. Zelda moaned at the new angle, eyes rolling back as she began rolling her hips.

“You look breathtaking from this angle.” Lilith said softly, hands coming to rest on Zelda’s hips, nails digging into the soft flesh of her backside.

And, truly, Zelda was breathtaking. Her skin had a healthy flush to it, creeping up her chest and over taut breasts that bounced as she fucked herself on the toy. Her hair was beginning to dry, damp strands starting to frizz and still dripping cool water down her back and chest. Her eyes drifted closed, her mouth agape in pleasure. Lilith shifted to brace her feet on the bed, pulling the toy out almost entirely before slamming it back into her. Zelda let out a loud groan, her nails dragging pink lines down Lilith’s stomach.

Between the two of them, they established a punishing rhythm, Zelda all but screaming in ecstasy. Lilith sat up, taking each breast into her mouth in turn, dragging her teeth up Zelda’s neck before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Zelda’s arms wrapped around her, nails digging into her back and shoulder. Lilith held her close, slipping a hand between them to rub at Zelda’s clit. Zelda broke the kiss, screaming as she convulsed in Lilith’s lap.

When Zelda finally collapsed against her, head tucked into where her neck and shoulder met, Lilith pressed soothing kisses to the side of her face. Her hands ran slowly, softly, up and down Zelda’s back. Lilith snapped her fingers, vanishing the toy. Zelda whimpered softly at the sudden emptiness, but soon relaxed fully against her. Lilith gently eased them back into the bed, Zelda resting half atop her and nearly asleep.

Lilith simply smiled, dragging the sheets over them and settling herself in. Minutes passed in silence as Zelda’s heavy breathing evened out. Lilith had thought she was asleep when she heard her murmur something into her shoulder.

“What was that, darling?” Lilith chuckled. Zelda turned her head slightly, looking up into Lilith’s eyes, a sleepy smile on her face.

“I said,” Zelda whispered, her voice hoarse, “you’ve ruined me. Congratulations.”

“Who says I’m finished?” Lilith grinned, and Zelda could only stare into those impossibly blue eyes.

_So blue,_ Zelda mused, _like hellfire._


	4. Sanctify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime post part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course I had to do a Lupercalia chapter

_“In the night, you come to me_  
_'Cause I'm the one who knows who you are_  
_Ooh_  
_Give me your confession, saying_  
_Lately, life's been tearing you apart_  
_Now_  
_Walk through the fire with you_  
_'Cause I know how it can hurt_  
_Being cut in two, and afraid_  
_So don't break (break)_  
_Sanctify my body with pain (pain)_  
_Sanctify the love that you crave (crave)_  
_Oh, and I won't, and I won't, and I won't be ashamed_  
_Sanctify my sins when I pray”_

_Sanctify – Years & Years_

* * *

 

Standing at the edge of a clearing, basket in hand, Zelda bowed her head and prayed to Lilith.

“And what can I do for you this evening, High Priestess?” a sultry voice called from the shadows behind her.

Zelda turned to find Lilith, skin tight red dress clinging to her form, golden bone crown upon her head.

“Dark Lady.” Zelda said reverently, lowering her eyes. Lilith chuckled, walking to her and pointing to the object in her arms.

“What’s in the basket, dear?”

Zelda fought the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks.

“It’s Lupercalia, my Lady.” She met Lilith’s eyes. “I wondered if you might celebrate it with me?”

Lilith smiled coyly, placing a hand on her cheek.

“How thoughtful.” She said. “Your flock have all fled into the woods to fornicate, and your first thought is to summon me. I’m honored.”

“I did not mean to presume-” Zelda started, fearing she had overstepped, given their new roles.

“So, which are you?” Lilith asked.

“Pardon?” Zelda said, flustered.

“Little Red Riding Hood, or the Big Bad Wolf,” Lilith explained patiently, slowly pressing herself fully against Zelda, her voice dropping to a near whisper, “which are you?”

Zelda swallowed thickly, reaching into the basket and drawing out a red silk cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders, bringing the hood over her head. Lilith grinned.

“Good answer.” Lilith purred, pressing her lips to Zelda’s in a passionate kiss. When Zelda began to lose herself in the kiss, Lilith pulled away, eliciting a small whine of protest from her.

“I presume there’s at least a blanket in that lovely basket of yours, or would you rather I fuck you right on the forest floor?” Lilith asked. Zelda cleared her throat, grounding herself for a moment.

“Of course,” she said, setting it down and rummaging through it, “I brought wine as well. Among other things.”

“How festive.” Lilith chuckled.

“Tis the season, my Lady.” Zelda grinned back at her.

The two spread the thick blanket over the ground, seating themselves upon it. Zelda drew out a bottle of dark red wine, along with two glasses. She filled them both, handing one to Lilith. They clinked their glasses together under the moonlight, smiling at one another as they sipped. After a moment, Zelda began chuckling, making Lilith raise her brows in question.

“What’s so amusing, my dear?” Lilith asked, running a hand idly along Zelda’s exposed calf. Zelda shook her head, looking back to her.

“It’s nothing, really.” Zelda paused. “It’s just, I never could have imagined this situation. Being High Priestess, lover to the Queen of Hell. It’s a bit beyond my imagination, even though it’s happening before my very eyes.” She took a slow sip of her wine. “I suppose I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Lilith raised her hand to place a finger beneath Zelda’s chin, gently raising her gaze to meet her own.

“And what would convince you that this is forever? Hmm?” Lilith asked sincerely. “That there is no other shoe.”

“I don’t know,” Zelda said quietly, her eyes dropping briefly, “I’ve never really known how to be this happy without a catch.”

Lilith sat quietly for a moment, the hand beneath Zelda’s chin sliding up to cup her cheek. Lilith’s heart clenched at the way Zelda’s eyes closed as she leaned into her touch.

“Oh, my dear High Priestess. My Zelda.” Lilith crooned. “Might I trouble you for your services on this beautiful night?”

Zelda met her eyes once more, confusion clouding clear green eyes.

“My services?” Zelda asked.

“Yes, Mother Zelda.” Lilith continued. “You see, I’ve been having a crisis of faith as of late. And goodness knows I’ve sinned.” She chuckled darkly. “Might I make a confession?”  
Zelda straightened, unsure of where this was going.

“Of course, my Lady. Though,” she added, “I may have a few of my own to make. Perhaps we might be of service to each other?”

Lilith chuckled darkly, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Haven’t we always?”

Lilith delighted in the blush that creeped up Zelda’s cheeks. She tipped her glass of wine into her mouth, finishing it before setting it aside. Zelda did the same. Lilith sat back on her heels, a serious expression coming across her face as she met Zelda’s eyes.

“Forgive me, Mother Zelda,” a wicked grin crept across her lips, “for I have sinned.”

Zelda straightened, unsure of what exactly Lilith wanted from her. Typically, the High Priest would be elevated in this kind of situation, but given that it was the Queen of Hell giving confession, she shuffled uncomfortably. Seeing Zelda’s obvious dilemma, Lilith took pity on her, motioning for her to stand.

Zelda stood, Lilith taking her hand reverently.

“What sins have you committed, my Queen?” Zelda asked. Lilith screwed her face into an adorable look of contemplation before replying.

“I’ve killed, Mother Zelda.” Lilith said.

“Did they deserve it?” Zelda asked.

“Most of them.” Lilith smirked. “There’s more.”

“Continue.”

“I have had,” Lilith ran the tips of her fingers along the delicate skin of Zelda’s wrist, a seductive smirk on her lips, “lustful thoughts, about my High Priestess.”

Zelda’s breath hitched, catching onto Lilith’s game. She answered Lilith’s seductive smirk with one of her own.

“Nothing beyond forgiveness, my Queen.” Zelda said. “Given proper penance.”

“And what would you demand of me for my atonement, Mother Zelda?” Lilith asked.

“Oh,” Zelda drawled dramatically, reaching behind herself to unfasten her dress, letting it fall to the blanket beneath them as she stood in just the red silk cloak and black lingerie, “I am sure we can find a suitable task.”

Lilith looked up at Zelda, a wicked smile painting her red lips.

“You know, no man could bring the Queen of Hell to her knees.”

Zelda answered with a smirk of her own.

“I am no man.” Zelda wove her fingers through wild brown tresses, urging Lilith towards where she wanted her. Lilith paused, breath ghosting over heated skin, Zelda’s scent intoxicating.

“Indeed.”

Lilith ran the tips of her fingers up along Zelda’s bare thighs, placing teasing kisses along her inner thighs and between her hips above her panties. She slowly dragged the lace down and off, nudging Zelda’s legs apart before placing kisses over her mound. Lilith flicked her tongue to tease at Zelda’s clit, making her groan, her fingers tightening in Lilith’s hair.

Lilith extended her tongue fully, dipping between damp folds, lapping at Zelda from her dripping center up to her clit. She worked her whole mouth against her folds, relishing the moans and sighs coming from the woman above her. Lilith grasped her upper thighs, spinning her round and backing her up against a nearby tree. Zelda leaned back against it for support as Lilith pulled one of her legs over her shoulder, swiftly burying two fingers inside her. Zelda’s leg tightened around her, her head falling back against the tree.

“L-Lilith, _fuck,”_ Zelda whined, “m-more, _please-”_

Lilith redoubled her efforts with her mouth, sliding a third finger effortlessly into her. Zelda gasped, her hips bucking.

 _“More,”_ Zelda gasped, “i-in the basket.”

Lilith pulled away, placing a parting kiss to her inner thigh as she removed her fingers. Zelda relaxed slightly against the tree as Lilith went to where they had left the basket. Shifting a few items around, Lilith’s eyes lit up, a wicked smile coming to her lips as she retrieved a phallic object, one end long and smooth and the other rounding up to a bulbous tip. She turned to Zelda, holding the object up with a raised brow.

“Oh, Zelda, you bad, bad girl.” Lilith teased as she sauntered towards her. She stopped just in front of her, holding the toy to Zelda’s lips. “Open up.”

Zelda’s lips parted obediently, Lilith gently fucking her mouth.

“There’s a good girl, now you just hold that there a moment.” Lilith said, dropping her hands to remove her own dress, leaving her in her own lacy black lingerie.

She took the glistening toy from Zelda’s lips, turning it for her to run her tongue along the other end. When it, too, was glistening, she brought it down, slipping it inside her panties and up into herself with a groan.

With a predatory grin, Lilith leaned in, capturing Zelda’s lips in a heated kiss. She lifted one of Zelda’s legs, wrapping it around her hip and reaching down to line herself up with Zelda’s entrance. She swiped the tip up through her folds, teasing at her clit for a moment before sliding fully inside her. Zelda gasped, breaking the kiss as her head fell back against the tree.

Lilith grasped her hip firmly with one hand, the other slotted at the back of her knee, holding it against her. She kissed and nipped at Zelda’s neck, hips moving against her.

She began fucking Zelda in earnest against the tree, her loud moans echoing off the trees and getting lost in the forest. Zelda’s nails dug painfully into her back and shoulders, leaving burning trails across her skin as she picked up her pace.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Lilith gasped, the end of the toy that was inside her had been hitting her g spot with each thrust, leaving her breathless and on the verge of her own orgasm, “I love fucking you, hearing you moan and cry for me, you make such pretty sounds.”

 _“Fuck,_ Lilith, I-” Zelda gasped, desperately trying to form words, “I-”

“What is it, baby? A confession for your Queen?”

Zelda gasped, trying to ground herself for a moment.

“Lilith,” Zelda choked out, “I love you.”

Lilith groaned, hands gripping her tighter, surely leaving bruises. She swiftly captured Zelda’s lips with her own in a passionate kiss, picking up her pace further and reaching the hand at her hip between them to rub at Zelda’s clit. Zelda began to tense against her, her hips bucking wildly. Lilith moved her lips to Zelda’s ear.

“And I love you, my sweet Zelda.” Lilith whispered.

Zelda let out a strangled whine as she finally hit her peak, Lilith’s hips stuttering as she followed her over into her own release. Lilith felt a rush of wetness against her lap where the toy joined them.

Lilith placed gentle kisses along Zelda’s neck, up along the underside of her jaw and up to her lips. The kiss was slow and languorous, both of them still buzzing and lightheaded. When they needed air, Zelda pulled back, leaning her forehead against Lilith’s, eyes closed.

 _“Fuck,”_ Zelda sighed, her breathing labored but evening out. Her eyes slowly drifted open, meeting Lilith’s. She suddenly found herself feeling self conscious at her earlier confession. “Lilith, about what I said-”

Lilith silenced her with a sweet kiss, pulling back to meet her eyes.

“I love you.” Lilith said quietly. “Zelda, I chose you as my High Priestess for a reason. I trust you implicitly. I need someone by my side who not only wants the power and the station, but someone who wants the same things I do. Someone I can count on. That has always been, and always will be, you.”

“Lilith,” Zelda sighed, “I will always be on your side, and by your side. Come what may.”

Lilith brought their lips together, kissing her softly, the quiet of the forest returning to envelop them, the soft glow of the moon illuminating them. The Queen of Hell and her High Priestess held each other close, long into the night.


End file.
